Memorias
by Hotomi
Summary: El signifiacdo de un equipo. De la amistad ¿Y qué si Horo Horo tuviera un oscuro secreto y fuera obligado a revelarlo?


**Notas**: Si han leído mi profile notarán que al final pongo las ideas que tengo para escribir fics… Bueno este fic está mencionado ahí y honestamente no creo que sea muy bueno pero tuve este sueño extraño de Shaman King y no puedo dejar de pensar en él y pensé convertirlo en un fic.

**IMPORTANTE**: El primer capítulo no es gran cosa el segundo será el CLIMAX y el tercero será el cierre. Espero les guste.

**MUY IMPORTANTE**: Tal vez desconozcan la historia de Chocolove, así que un resumen rápido para que puedan comprender el fic: Perdió a sus padres al los cuatro por unos ladrones y después de estar en un orfanato se unió al SHAFT una pandilla. Se convirtió en un asesino a sangre fría. Pero más tarde conoció a Orona quien le mostró que estaba mal y le enseñó a reír. (Si la quieren completa díganmelo y les mando un mail)

-Shaman king no es mío y blah blah blah es decir no sería un FAN fic… ok?

PORFÍN PUEDO HACER SUFRIR A HORO HORO!SIIIII eh.. bueno ahora al grano:

**Capítulo 1 **

El hombre apareció y los atacó, sin decir nada y sin previo aviso, pero son shamanes así que no les tomó mucho tiempo reaccionar y contraatacar.

Pronto terminaría el año, -esa noche precisamente- y todos decidieron reunirse para celebrar. Como de costumbre se inició una pelea desde temprano entre Horo y Ren. Anna los hechó y les dijo que no volvieran hasta que se tranquilizaran un poco.

-Y tú también- Dijo Anna señalando a Chocolove- ya no aguanto más tu pésimo humor. Y lo arrojó junto con Horo Horo y Ren.

Para tranquilizar a sus amigos Chocolove propuso ir a una cafetería.

-Yo pago- Dijo. Y los convenció.

Fue en la cafetería cuando ese hombre extraño se presentó y comenzó a atacarlos. También era un shaman. No era raro ya que no era la primera vez que eran atacados por un shaman inconforme con el resultado del torneo y que buscaba la revancha contra los equipos más fuertes…

Y el equipo de Ren era sin lugar a dudas de los más fuertes.

El hombre destruyó la cafetería, afortunadamente nadie salió herido. La gente de los alrededores salió corriendogritando y llamando a la policía.

-Ustedes- Dijo el hombre con una voz profunda y un tanto tétrica- ¿Son el equipo de Ren verdad?-Era alto y moreno con una barba afilada y cabello alborotado. Vestía una capa negra qu le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién pregunta?-Respondió con cierto enojo Ren

-¿Qué no es obvio? Seguramente es un shaman que perdió en el torneo por su debilidad y ahora busca venganza- Dijo Horo Horo de una forma burlona. El hombre sonrió.

-Pues no me importa, estoy de pésimo humor y a este idiota se le ocurre aparecer y arruinar mi desayuno- Ren realizó la posesión de objetos y apuntó al hombre dispuesto a atacar. –Se ve que no sabe con quién se mete, voy a hacer que pague por esto.

-Vamos, vamos no hay porqué enojarse. Además yo pagaba el desayuno ¿Recuerdas Ren? -Chocolove se colocó detrás de Ren tomándolo por los hombros y sonriéndole. Ren pareció tranquilizarse un poco pero aún así no dejó de apuntar con su cuchilla.

-¿Qué sucede Chocolove? Que yo recuerde tú eras una persona que perdía fácilmente el control ¿O me equivoco?- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que claramente mostraba cinismo en su rostro.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció y soltó los hombros de su compañero quien parecía haber perdido el deseo de pelear ante el último comentario. Ren y Horo Horo voltearon el rostro hacia su amigo quien tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Sus ojos estaban ocultos entre las sombras pero no era necesario verlos para darse cuenta de que su alegría había desaparecido

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad – El hombre continuó - ¿Cómo le hacían tú y tu banda para que la policía nunca los atrapara? Es decir con tantos asesinatos que cometiste…

-Yo…-Chocolove dijo aún con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Cómo es que este hombre lo sabía?

-Ya cállate esas cosas no te incumben- Horo Horo dijo colocándose delante de Chocolove. Ren y él hacía tiempo que sabían del pasado de Chocolove. También estaban perfectamente concientes de que su amigo había cambiado.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tigo Horo Horo. Como dije: Pagará por lo que hizo y ahora no seré flexible- Ren volvió a apuntar con su cuchilla hacia el hombre y tomó su posición de ataque. Horo Horo hizo lo mismo. Chocolove se sintió mejor después de esto y él también se preparó para atacar.

-Vaya que tienes mal carácter Ren – El hombre hablaba como si no le importar el hecho de que tres de los más poderosos shamanes le apuntaran con sus respectivas armas dispuestos para atacar. –Parece que todos los asesinos tienen el mismo temperamento ¿Se lo heredaste a tu padre?

Ren tragó y oscureció su mirada Horo Horo y Chocolove cruzaron miradas. Este hombre…sabía muchas cosas. Y acababa de tocar un tema muy delicado.

-Cállate… - Ren apretó con fuerza su cuchilla.

-Idiota deja ya de andar diciendo tonterías.- Horo horo intervino preparando su cañón y apuntando, al igual que Ren, al enemigo.

-Él tiene razón Ren es una buena persona-Dijo Chocolove.

El hombre los ignoró por completo y siguió hablando:

-Vamos, ¿Qué no lo habías superado ya? Es decir, entiendo que te arrepientas de todo lo que hiciste además yo no creo que el hecho de que mataras a tu representante del torneo fuera enteramente tu culpa. Estabas "cegado por el odio" ¿No?

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-Ren saltó y giró su cuchilla en el aire, luego la apuntó al cuello del hombre, pero éste sacó de sus ropas un pequeño pergamino con extraños signos trazados suavemente en él. Cuando Ren estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia una descarga eléctrica fue expulsada del pergamino rodeando a Ren haciendo que éste gritara de dolor para luego ser arrojado con gran fuerza hacia una pared en la cual se estrelló con la espalda para luego caer sobre un montón de cajas.

-¡REN!- Chocolove y Horo Horo gritaron al unísono y corrieron rápidamente para ayudar a su amigo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Chocolove mientras Horo Horo ponía de pie a Ren cuidando que éste no volviera a caer.

-Si…estoy perfectamente-un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca hasta su barbilla. Ren la limpió con su mano- Me agarró de sorpresa, eso es todo.- Su mirada estaba más furiosa que nunca.

El hombre se acercó lentamente hacia el trío quienes al ver esto nuevamente se protegieron con sus posesiones.

-¡Ja! Por favor sabes perfectamente que tu ira "te cegó de nuevo". –Ren apretó los dientes y retiró las manos de Horo Horo de su brazo para poder ponerse de pie.

-Oh, parece que te recuperas rápido ¿Acaso es el resultado de las palizas proporcionadas por tu querido padre?

-¡Ya cierra la boca!- Chocolove preparó sus garras de acero y se acercó un poco al hombre.

-Oh no ¿Acaso vas a matarme? Veo que has ya no usas tu pistola.

Chocolove preció olvidar todo lo que Orna le había enseñado sobre no enojarse y siempre reír, y corrió veloz -como siempre- hacia el hombre. No saltó como lo hizo Ren, él tiró un golpe directo al pecho del hombre. Sólo para ser recibido al igual que su amigo por una descarga haciendo que volara por los aires para finalmente impactarse en el piso.

-¡Chocolove!-Horo Horo se levantó y corrió hacia Chocolove quien se sostenía el brazo derecho.

-Descuida…estoy bien.

-Vamos levántense no es rival para nosotros. De ninguna manera podrá ganarme…- Ren también se había dirigido hacia Chocolove poco después que Horo Horo. En sus ojos se veía reflejada la ira –Jamás se lo perdonaré- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Chocolove de nuevo preparó sus garras.

Ambos shamanes corrieron hacia el enemigo con determinación. Ren por la derecha y Chocolove por la izquierda

-¡Esperen! –Horo Horo gritó. Pero sus amigos hicieron caso omiso a este y golpearon con una cantidad de poder espiritual mayor.

De nuevo la descarga los atrapó, parecía como si el hombre estuviera electrificado o algo, pero esta vez fue mucho más potente y duradera. Ambos gritaban a causa del dolor y luego fueron azotados contra el piso.

Por tercera vez Horo Horo corrió hacia sus amigos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Las ropas de ambos estaba rasgadas y tenían múltiples quemaduras pequeñas por culpa de la descarga y rasguños por todo el cuerpo producto del impacto con el piso. A Chocolove le sangraba la nariz y más sangre aún corría por su rostro. A simple vista se notaba que Ren tenía un brazo roto.

-Muchachos- Horo Horo se arrodilló y los ayudó a incorporarse.

-Estoy bien aún puedo pelear.-Ren trató de levantarse

-No no puedes Ren-Horo horo tomó a Ren por los hombros y lo empujó al piso haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

-Y tú tampoco- Apuntó su dedo a Chocolove que tenía la mano izquierda sobre su nariz.

-Idiota- Ren reprendió con enojo a Horo Horo- Esto no es nada, puedo pelear perfectamente. Estoy bien.

-Físicamente tal vez-Dijo Horo Horo –Pero aquí – Horo Horo apuntó con su dedo índice a su cabeza- no lo creo Ren, y tú tampoco Chocolove.

-¿Nos estás llamando locos?- Preguntó Chocolove en un tono molesto.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Están cayendo en su trampa. Están tan enojados que ni siquiera pelan correctamente.

Ren y Chocolove bajaron la mirada al darse cuenta de la vergonzosa realidad.

Los sonidos que producían los pasos del hombre al irse acercando lentamente a los muchachos los hicieron volver a la realidad. Horo Horo se colocó delante de ellos usando su tabla como escudo.

-No eres un muchacho tan idiota como dicen- El hombre sonrió de nuevo.

Horo Horo frunció el ceño- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Pues mi nombre es Yoshio. Y efectivamente fui descalificado injustamente del torneo. Así que mi meta es demostrar que fue una completa idiotez- Sonrió de nuevo- Corres mucho Horo Horo. Claro que nunca como ESA noche ¿verdad?

Horo Horo sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su mirada se entristeció ligeramente. Pero no, no iba a caer en la misma trampa así que se mantuvo firme.

-Te preguntaras cómo lo sé. Buen pues al igual que mi querido Chocolove también pienso que conocer la información sobre tu rival es importante. Sólo que yo la uso de mejor modo que él, es una forma de tener la ventaja. Conocer el punto débil del adversario.

Yoshio se acercó a Horo Horo quien apretó su tabla con más fuerza.

-¿Qué sentiste al correr? Supongo que miedo o pánico tal vez.- Horo Horo bajó la mirada.

Ren volteó a ver a Chocolove, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron supo que Chocolove estaba pensando lo mismo que él. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Yoshio?

La respiración de Horo Horo se aceleró un poco pero mantuvo su posesión.

Yoshio sonrió, por alguna razón creyó que jugar un poco con este chico iba a ser en verdad divertido. Lanzó una descarga hacia Horo Horo mucho más potente que las que había lanzado antes. Horo Horo pudo haberla esquivado fácilmente pero estaba sirviendo de escudo a sus amigos quienes estaban muy heridos como para esquivarla así que usó su tabla de escudo. La descarga impactó contra esta y después de unos segundos la hizo pedazos y golpeó a Horo Horo lanzándolo hacia el lado opuesto de la calle.

-¡Horo!- Ren intentó incorporarse pero descubrió que su costilla estaba rota también haciendo que el moverse fuera en verdad difícil y doloroso. Chocolove por otra parte luchaba por mantenerse conciente ya que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza había sido muy fuerte.

Horo Horo se levantó pesadamente, tosió un poco de sangre. Yoshio se acercó y lo empujó con fuerza en el pecho haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Luego puso su pie sobre el cuello del chico impidiéndole el ponerse de pie.

-Vamos cuéntame lo que pasó esa noche.

-No me gusta hablar de eso – Respondió lentamente.

-Mentira. –El hombre apretó mas el cuello del chico con su pie haciendo que este se llevar las manos al cuello por el dolor – Deseas decírselo a alguien , para que comprendan, para que entiendan. Pero no te atreves ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque te da miedo recordar, ni siquiera lo hablas con tu hermana que sabe ni con tu espíritu que también sabe lo que pasó.

-No…-La voz de Horo temblaba al igual que su labio inferior- No dejo que eso me afecte…pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Vamos dímelo! Cuéntame como el pequeño Horo Horo corrió esa noche. Estoy seguro que tus amigos también tienen curiosidad ¿No se los has dicho no? Vamos sé que quieres decirlo, sé que quieres decírselo a alguien.

-Pero, yo …yo no te lo quiero decir a ti- Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y su respiración se agitó más.

Ren y Chocolove estaban furiosos ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo así? Pero aún así… querían saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Dímelo, a menos que quieras que ellos mueran. –El hombre señaló a sus compañeros de equipo.

Horo Horo abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a sus amigos. Luego a Yoshio que estaba sobre él y vió en sus ojos que hablaba en serio.

Trago saliva, seguramente sería lo peor que tendría que decir en toda su vida pero no tenía opción…

CONTINUARÁ----

Bueno como se podrán dar cuenta el siguiente capítulo va a ser el bueno XDDDD

Por cierto el sueño en el cual me inspiré lo tuve después de ver el final de temporada de COLD CASE , así que mi sueño se basó en esta serie también por lo mismo debo decir que Cold Case tampoco me pertenece.

Pero a los que vieron este capítulo no crean que va a ser igual. Por supuesto que yo también le cambié un poco la historia j eje …

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
